Inked
by Brighid0708
Summary: Jack, Sam, and the morning after.


**Inked**

Jack. Sam. And the morning after.

I, Brighid, do not own Stargate or the characters.

Wish I did, but I don't. However, I really love to play with S/J.

If you don't like it, I don't really care, stop reading.

--

Sam awoke with the sun streaming into her eyes. Normally it would have been a morning she would have smiled at, but her head was pounding. This particular morning it felt like her head was about to split into a million pieces. A sticky feeling at the back of her throat began to remind her of where the headache was coming from...

Flashes of the night before added to the dizzy wave as she sat up too quickly for someone with a hangover. They did little to settle her stomach.

Across town, Jack O'Neill found himself in an eerily similar situation. Of course, he was much more familiar with these kinds of mornings than Sam; a dry mouth and throat, and a headache that he knew came from having one too many drinks. He silently cursed himself; after all, last night had been his idea.

He was so tired of seeing Carter wasting her free time in a lab. He had to do something drastic.  
A night out with the boys seemed to be just the thing. Little did he know that Carter could hold her own... drink for drink.

--

He remembered his words carefully. _"You should really slowdown there Carter."_

_"You should have told that to Daniel about an hour ago, Sir."_ Her voice played in his head

_--_

As Jack stepped foot onto the base, a cruel thought entered his mind. With pure intent he made a bee line straight to Daniel's office.

"When did the lights get so bright in here?" Jack said, as he walked in.

"Had a little too much last night?" A wry smile played on Daniel's lips.

"As I remember it _Danny-Boy_, I wasn't the only one." Jack growled in response, then reached down to scratch his lower back.

"But!" Daniel started in return. "I wasn't the one who tried to take Sam on." Daniel grinned to himself. The morning-after-sight of Jack was humorous in and of itself, but thinking back to the night that had started it all was even more amusing.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Jack uttered, as he reached up and rubbed his temples, clockwise, and then counters. "So uh… Daniel...which one of you guys has my keys?"

"Me."

Jack reached out as Daniel all too quickly retrieved the missing keys from his pocket and dangled them before the seemingly battered colonel. "Oh, and need I ask HOW you go them?"

"Well...you were otherwise...shall we say...preoccupied."

Jack's eyebrow arched a hair before he squinted and grabbed the bridge of his nose, then shot out the other hand to grab the keys. That headache was not going away.

Daniel's mouth tried to hide a wry smile...taking his keys had been the easy part of the night. The hard part had been getting him to follow through on his dare.

--

"_I am not sticking my finger into my mouth until the next turn."  
_

"_Come on. Sir, this was your idea."  
_

"_Carter, it was NOT."_

"_But you did not say 'No' O'Neill." Teal'c said, smiling a small, amused smile at them._

--

"So…what was I doing?" Jack asked.

"Well, you and Sam were…" Daniel's hands played with the air as if an explanation would soon form.

"Carter and I _what_?"

Daniel smiled to himself. This could be fun. It wasn't often that he had Jack over a barrel. He thought about it and knew that he could really enjoy this.

"You don't remember?" He toyed.

"I remember everything. I just don't remember what order every…thing, goes in."

A shadow appeared in Daniel's doorway. Teal'c walked in, the same small amused smile that he wore the entire night before graced his usually stoic face. He nodded at his friends, and Jack shot him a questioning look.

--

_"Where is Major Carter?"  
_

_"Um...she's having sex on the beach with Jack..."_

_Teal'c eyebrow reached the highest position it could find on his forehead.  
_

_"No Teal'c! That's not... I mean they aren't having..."  
_

_Daniel looked down to his beer. "Never mind."  
_

_"As you wish Daniel Jackson."_

_--_

Teal'c finally turned towards O'Neill. He was suddenly very serious, and it caught Jack off guard even in his less than attentive state. "How was your sex on the beach, with Major Carter?"

Jack swallowed his tongue. "Excuse me?"

The coffee that Daniel had been sipping on shot out of his mouth all over his table. It was the spit takes of all spit takes.

Small brown flecks of caffeinated goodness could not distract Colonel O'Neill. "I gotta go and see Carter." Jack said more to himself than the others and left without further au dieu.

Daniel pulled himself off of his chair, and motioned for Teal'c to follow.

In her office, Sam was dealing with her own headache, and the new annoyingness that was on the back of her shoulder. It was just past the point where she could reach with her fingers, and ever since the pounding in her head had started to subside, its irritation and burn seemed to intensify.

She was not in the mood today. She had been throwing back water, trying to rehydrate herself. However, it didn't really seem to be doing the trick. Jack showing up in her doorway just added to the mood.

"Carter."

"Sir." There was little enthusiasm.

"At least the lights are dim in here." He flashed her a smile, and she couldn't help but return one.

Jack started again. "About last night…"

"It's ok, Sir."

--

_The four of them had been discussing some of the funnier times that they had had off-world, when a striking brunette, approached them. _

"_Are you boys military?"She questioned with an obviously accentuated accent. _

"_What would give you that impression?" Jack asked her, becoming enamored by her beauty._

_She smiled at him, and placed herself at his side. "The way you… carry yourself." And then she winked at them._

_Suddenly the boys all straightened their posture, and puffed out their chests… just that much. If Sam could have rolled her eyes any harder, they would have fallen out of her head._

_The boys fell over each other with their introductions. Sam excused herself to order another round, and when she returned, they were showing off their scars._

'_Boys night out?' Sam thought to herself. Four could play at that one. So she decided to join in… however in the process, her shirt came up a touch too far, and relieved the cute little black lacey bra she was wearing._

_Jack's eyes damn near bugged out of his head, and Sam felt Daniel's hands on her back, pulling back down her shirt. Five seconds later, her plan succeeded. _

_The brunette excused herself, and Sam started in on them. "Suck in your guts often boys?"_

"_What is that supposed to mean Sam?" Daniel asked. He was starting to slur his words._

"_I mean, a nice looking woman flirts with you a touch, and you boys fall all over yourselves."_

"_Carter, she has nothing on you." Jack said, placing his hand on the small of her back. His eyes shone with a glassy haze of far too many shots. _

_She turned her head to look at him, "What does that mean, SIR?"_

_Jack's eyes never broke away from hers, "Oh Samantha..." He cooed with her least favorite name. "There's no reason to look at other women when you're around. And even when you're not for that matter."  
_

_The air around the four-some became heavy with the words that just rolled out of Jack's mouth. _

"_How about Truth or Dare?" Sam piped up, taking a small step away from Jack. He let his hand drop in the process._

"_Teal'c, truth or dare?" Sam asked him again when he did not respond._

"_I am unfamiliar with this game."_

"_When you are asked, you pick either truth or dare, and then answer the question truthfully, or do the dare. So… truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_Uh… I dare you to let me put a few drops of hot sauce on your tongue. You have to hold it there for 1 minute."_

_Teal'c nodded his head, and stuck out his tongue. Sam grabbed a bottle of hot sauce from the collection of condiments that was at the table they were sharing. She opened it, and her eyes started to water from the aroma of it._

_A minute later Teal'c eyes were slightly runny, but he was still standing. "Truth or Dare, O'Neill."_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to drink this without using your hands." Teal'c pointed to the plastic cup of beer that was sitting in front of him. _

_Jack blew out hard, and picked it up with his teeth. Most of it went down the front of his shirt, and they all started to laugh. _

"_Sir, I think the idea was to drink it, not __**wear**__ it."_

"_Nice, Carter. You think it was that was easy. Your turn."_

"_I could say truth."_

"_You won't though."_

_Sam grinned at him, and sighed hard. He was right. She wouldn't._

"_Truth or dare, Carter?" He pressed._

"_Dare."_

_Jack pushed another cup of beer towards her. She placed her hands on the table, and picked up the cup with her mouth. She was doing well until…_

_  
Jack leaned in close enough for only Sam to hear. "It's my sidearm…I swear."_

_Beer spilled down the front of her shirt. _

_She looked at him, a sarcastic grin plastered on her face. "I will get you back for that O'Neill. Oh yes I will."_

_Laughter erupted from the table, and more rounds of dares were shared between them all. _

_Teal'c excused himself to use the restroom, and Sam said the word "shot". Daniel turned green, and sent them on to the challenge without him._

_--_

Teal'c walked into Sam's lab on Daniel's heels, and fished her car keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks. I was wondering which one of you had those." She took them and threw them in a drawer.

"I was curious as to how both O'Neill and yourself made it home last night."

Both Jack and Sam think about it, but after they had left the bar it was mostly blurs of memories. Paying the bar tab… calling the cab… stumbling into the comfort of their own respective rooms when no one else was watching…

"Well, I hate to break up this love fest," Daniel said, but we have to be in the infirmary… like now." He started looking at his watch, "We have to go off-world at 1700."

--

"Sam...what is this?" Janet asked her. Her eyes were showing more curiosity than any of them had ever seen.

"What is what?"

"Well, that annoying thing right under your shoulder that you were telling me about…I _think_ I know what it is..." Janet said, trying to stifle a laugh but failing miserably.

"What?" Sam had a hyper twinge in her voice now.

Janet stepped out and soon returned. She handed Sam two mirrors. Soon a gasp of shock at what she saw echoed through the infirmary. Sam pulled on her tank top with little finesse, and ripped back the curtain that was separating her from the rest of the team. She walked over to Jack, and shook her head.

Janet was on her heels and speaking before the blonde could. "Colonel O'Neill… does any place on your body feel raw?" Janet was trying so hard to hold back a smile, but it was escaping anyway.

"Now that you mention it, my lower back doesn't quite feel… right." He started to reach around but was thrown off guard when Carter moved to intercept.

Sam stepped behind him and pulled up his shirt up with a ferocity that made every nurse in the room turn pale with shock. Her eyes bulged. Her skin palled. And for the second time she let out a gasp. This time however it ended with a whimper.

Jack's eyes turned pleading when she stepped back around. "Carter… what did we do?"

Her hand was over her mouth, but he understood every garbled word. "We got tattoos, Sir."

"Tattoos?"

She nodded. "They're uh….the…the Air Force symbol."

"That's… interesting…" Jack shrugged. The Air Force symbol wasn't a bad thing to have on one's body. It was a major part of his life after all.

Janet rocked on her feet. Small, Napoleonic grin intact. "And something else." She added as Sam sent her daggers.

"Something… else?" The look on Sam's face scared Jack more than an Unas with an Uzi. "Oh God, what does it say?"

No one answered.

"Fine…what does yours say, Carter?" He was not in the mood.

"Sir."

"Just say it, Carter."

"Sir!" She replied, going red in the face.

"Carter!" Jack's voice was carrying through every hall in the facility.

Janet's laughter pulled them out their exchange.

"Colonel O'Neill…"

"Yes, Doc?"

"Sam's tattoo says 'Sir'." She licked her lips at the look on his face. "Yours says…"

"Please no…" Sam begged.

Jack looked at her questioningly, trying to eye her ink through her shirt. "Carter?"

Janet beamed. "Exactly."


End file.
